There are Places I Remember
by oO Fishboy Oo
Summary: Ok, this is my first shot at this. Please be kind and read! Beatrice Heger is a London lawyer. Termoil in the White House with the rossylin shooting brings her back to dc . . . . (sorry I'm really bad at these things) Please r/r!


NOTE: If you want to find out more about this character please visit: www.geocities.com/oofishboyoo/index.html. Also, I do not own the West Wing or any of its characters. I just own Beatrice and her family and of course most of the story line (and the parts I don't own belong to Mr. Sorkin). Oh, and when ever you see a section marked off with *'s that means it's Beatrice's thoughts or, actually, it's her thinking. Also, I don't know the exact times that everything happened in Rosslyn with the shooting so I just made some random guesses and I don't remember the exact day either. If you know and this bugs you I'm sorry but it's been a while since I've seen it.  
  
* * *  
There are places I remember  
All my life   
Though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life, I've loved them all  
-In My Life  
* * *  
Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.  
-Yesterday  
* * *  


There Are Places I Remember: Yesterday  


  
*Blusterchuck, my new five-dollar word. I swear to god I should not be sitting here right now. I have tons of work to do on my case but I can't concentrate. You know that feeling? The one where you know something bad is gonna happen, something so incredibly horrible you know it will haunt your dreams forever but you're powerless to stop it? Yeah, well, I can't seem to shake it. It's been following me around all day. I've checked up on all my friends here and in DC several times. While I could keep checking I think they would think I needed help if I did. But since I can't concentrate on my work I'm gonna check my list of people again. (Yeah, sure, call me over protective)   
*Martha: in the office right next door, Mom: at home with Dad and not planning on going anywhere, Dad: at home with Mom and not planning on going anywhere, Hero: with her husband and my nieces in Connecticut and not planning on going anywhere, Sam: with the President and Josh at some meeting in Virginia, Josh: with the President and Sam at some meeting in Virginia. Ok, so maybe my list is a little short, but hey, at least my family's on there. I suppose the worst thing is that if anything does happen I can't stop it. I live seven hours away by airplane, not counting how long it takes to get to the airport and how long I'd have to wait for my flight.  
*It's times like these that I half-wish that I lived in the United States still. My mom would be overjoyed to hear me say that. She had said that taking the job in London was the worst decision I could make, only topping going to law school and getting a divorce. My mom tends to tick me off but I have to love her, after all she is my mother.*  
"Beatrice," Martha poked her head into Beatrice's office, "It's late and I'm going home. You should look into doing the same."  
"Home? Well, I suppose I should. I'm just gonna make a phone call first and then I'll leave."  
"Promise?"   
Beatrice nodded and motioned for her to leave before picking up her phone.  
*I'll just call them one more time. What can it hurt?*  
  
* * *  
  
The phone rang twice before Donna picked it up. "Josh Lyman's office."  
"Hey, Donna," the voice on the other line was faint and sounded far away. "Is Josh in?"  
"Beatrice? Yeah, sure hold on a sec."  
"Thanks."  
Donna got up and stuck her head into Josh's office,"Beatrice Heger is on the phone."  
Josh looked up and sighed, "We have to leave in ten minutes, uh . . ."  
"Do want me to tell her you're not available?"  
Josh shook his head and sighed agian, "No, I'll talk to her."  
Donna nodded, "Line 4." she said and left.  
Josh picked up the phone, "This is the fifth time you've called me today."  
"I know, but I can't shake this feeling," came the reply.  
"The one where you know something bad's gonna happen?"  
"Yeah."  
Josh rolled his eyes, "Get a grip, Tris. We're all fine, nothing's gonna happen to us."  
"Yeah, maybe, but-"  
"You can't shake the feeling," Josh finished. "Yeah, I get the point. Look, we have to go. We need to get situated at the newseaum before we start."  
"Yeah, all right."  
Josh sighed and his voice softened, "There'll be secret service everywhere. We'll be fine." he paused. "I'll tell Sam you say hi."  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"Bye," Josh hung up.  
"Bye," Beatrice echoed to the dead line.  
  
* * *  
  
Beatrice didn't get home till eleven London time. She threw her purse down on the counter and flopped into the kitchen chair. It didn't occur to her until now that she was tired. She stared at her reflection in the oven door and half-heartedly tried to fix her hair with one hand. Sighing, she let it fall down agian and stood up.  
*If nothing's happened yet, I doubt nothing will. Josh is right, it's just a feeling. I guess I just worry too much.* And with that, she got ready for bed and fell asleep.  
  
* * *   
  
Gina sighed, the president's talk that night had gone well and now they were leaving so that he could watch his softball game. Zoey was cheerfully taunting Charlie that her father had used his suggestion and Bartlet called out to Toby about Toby's brother's shuttle. Sam and CJ were walking together and Josh was following them from behind. It looked like the perfect scene. The crowd was packed up to the rope line, trying to get a good glance at the president. But stood out to Gina. A young man in the crowd, wearing a baseball cap. He glanced breifly up at her and caught her eye. Then turning upruptly he walked off into the crowd, the man's arm next to him knocking off his hat. The light bounced off his shaved head and Gina called out in alarm.  
"Gun!"   
Immeadetly gunshots rang out. The crowd members scattered and ran, trying to get out of the way. Secret Sevice agents threw people to the ground. It was utter chaos.  
In all, the gun fire lasted all of thirty seconds. Gina slowly started to stand up while a man shouted, "Oh God, we've got people down! Who's been hit? Who's been hit?"   
3,000 miles across the ocean, Beatrice jolted awake.  
  
* * *   
20 Minutes later: 9:00 pm Eastern Standerd Time; 4:00 am London.  
  
Beatrice still hadn't fallen back asleep from whatever woke her up. Annoyied, she rolled over and glanced at the clock. She still had two hours before she had to get up, so she tried to get back to sleep.   
25 minutes later, she had finnally drifted off into a light sleep when the phone rang.  
"God, dammit," she muttered and reached out to pick up the phone. "Yes?" she asked grumpily.  
"Beatrice," Sam's voice was small and shakey.  
She sat up strait in bed, "Oh God, Sam. What happened?"  
Sam sighed, "We we're leaving the newseaum and shots were fired."  
"Oh, God . . ." she paused as she let it sink in, "Is he dead."  
"No," Sam said softly. "He was hit in the chest. Fifth intercostal space, what ever that means. Tris, he's talking about getting to New Hampshire."  
"I'm coming." she said, "Hold on, Sam. I'm coming."  
Slowly she hung up the phone.  
*Oh, god. What happened to the quiet, serene world of yesterday?*  
  
  
  
  



End file.
